Carpe Diem
by H.Lengyel
Summary: "...Y te conocí, estabas sonriendome, corriendo tras de mi, siempre tan feliz y eso me agradaba. Solias ser un poco infantil, tan gentil con todos y a veces tan triste frente a mi. En los dias que tuve fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo con mi gran dolor, mi unica gran debilidad, debes saber...Has sido siempre tu...Seras por siempre tu..." {NUEVO SUMMARY}
1. Prologo

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, aun, mis abogados trabajan en eso (Risa maníaca) . Naaa por ahora todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo unico mio es la historia y sus lindos comentarios que quieran dejarme jojojo

 **Advertencia** **:** Palabras altisonantes

 **Pairing:** Sasusaku, Naruhina, entre otros. Oh! y se centra en un Universo Alterno y tal vez un poco de OC

* * *

 **Carpe Diem**

PROLOGO

Cuando llego, las luces rojas y azules rodeaban la escena.

Bajo del auto para ser parte del caótico momento que se vivia afuera. Los policías que cuidaban el perímetro frente a la banda amarilla le abrieron paso al instante de verlo y con reticencia avanzo hasta el oscuro hueco de la entrada. Horas antes, el despacho gris, un café cargado y una pila de documentos habían sido su compañía. Luego llego la llamada y su oficina jamás le pareció mas asfixiante que en ese momento. Con prisa innata tomo el vehículo conduciendo el camino que muchas veces recorrió días atrás, la casa de Fugaku Uchiha tan rebosante de vida como siempre la conoció no era ahora ni su sombra. La observo con su puerta abierta, las ventanas en penumbra y el cuerpo policial rodeando cada angulo de sus jardines perfectamente cuidados.

Al entrar pensó que nada había ocurrido, por la forma en que los muebles y los cuadros sobre las paredes permanecían en el mismo lugar en que los recordaba, la cena sobre la mesa con la cafetera humeando sobre la estufa y televisor encendido con su habitual horario nocturno. Todo en su mismo sitio, todo casi igual, todo indicando que aquello era una falsa alarma y que solo era una enorme pérdida de tiempo estar ahí.Y por un segundo casi se lo creyó, cuando al mirar el final del pasillo que desembocaba a la sala los cuerpos inertes y en descomposición no mancharan la blanca alfombra con la sangre coagulada que escurría de sus cráneos.

Kakashi los observo y se guardó el sentimiento de que afloro dentro de si al verlos. Su trabajo no permitía emociones ni siquiera cuando se trataba de las muertes de sus amigos. Avanzo por el conducto ignorando las fotos familiares que ahora no eran mas que tristes recuerdos y se detuvo a los pies de ambos. Fugaku Uchiha le devolvió la mirada con los ojos obscuros sin vida, nada parecidos a la mirada cetrera que siempre le conoció, tirado sobre la alfombra y vistiendo una singular ropa de dormir que jamás llegaria a usar sobre su cama. A su lado amordazada igual que su marido Mikoto Uchiha mostraba la rapidez con que la muerte arrebata la belleza y alegría de las personas.

Estaban juntos, abrazados, en lo que parecía un vago intento de que la situación fuese mejor. Pero la realidad era clara. El agua salina seca bajo sus ojos y sus rostros cargados de horror indicaban que sus últimos momentos fueron angustiosos, desgarradores, impotentes, una muerte que ninguno quisiera tener.

Gai quien permanecía elaborando el papeleo correspondiente buscando información y testigos, al verlo dejo sus anotaciones y se acercó a él. Sus pequeños ojos no tenian la chispa de siempre, ni la sonrisa que muchas veces le pareció fastidiosa abarcaba sus labios. Las cejas pobladas colgaban verticales y los puños los mantenía cerrados a ambos costados. Nada de su fanfarronería escapaba de su compañero porque, incluso Gai, sabia cuando cerrar la boca.

\- Kakashi- Fue lo primero que pronuncio después de tomar su bastante claro que no sabía que decir frente a la situación –

\- Infórmame el caso- lo corto fríamente. No necesitaba palabras de apoyo, eso sucedía, al final todos morían y Fugaku sabía en lo que se metía al aceptar ser parte del proyecto, incluso cuando el mismo le pidió que pensara en su familia.

Gai apretó los dientes, se tragó sus palabras y como todo un profesional cumpliendo con su trabajo le respondió.

\- Recibimos una llamada anónima, solo dieron la dirección y cuando llegamos fue demasiado tarde…Itachi los asesino, trabaja con Madara, era un espía doble - Gai Respiro con fuerza apretando los puños, aun le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero así era, esa era la verdad. Uno de los suyos acababa de traicionarlos y de la peor forma posible.

Kakashi cerró los ojos unos segundos. No mostro sorpresa o se inmuto siquiera un milímetro. Itachi. No se lo espero, ni en mil años se lo imagino. Itachi, el mejor ejemplar de todo el grupo, el joven con altas expectativas de grandeza, el típico sujeto que protegía con coraje a su familia, Itachi el asesino de sus familia.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo estaba tan seguro de su declaración cuando un nombre borro sus pensamientos. Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi.

Bajo la mirada automáticamente buscando entre los cuerpos un tercero que perteneciera a un niño de siete años con los ojos tan vacíos como los de sus progenitores. Gai leyó sus pensamientos al instante.

\- Sasuke está afuera con protección de menores. Fue el único que sobrevivo, gracias al conocemos la verdad, el…..lo vio todo-

Kakashi no necesito más. Se lanzó al exterior buscando la hummer perteneciente a esa organización. Ya podria arreglar el papeleo mas tarde, ahora su pecho rugia por encontrar a Sasuke.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba sentado con los pies colgando, arropado con una manta de franela gris y con los ojos perdidos mirando el vacío frente a él. La mujer a su lado trataba inútilmente de reconfortarlo ofreciéndole una bebida de espumoso chocolate caliente, pero Kakashi sabía que nada de eso funcionaria, para Sasuke Itachi era su vida.

Se acercó al niño viéndolo más frágil e indefenso en cada paso. Pre visualizando como una enferma sombra traumatica nacia bajo sus ojos. Hizo un ademan y la mujer desapareció en seguida. No tomo asiento junto a él ni lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, toda esa mierda no servía con Sasuke. Permaneció estático esperando a que sus ojos negros chocaran con los suyos.

Cuando ocurrió no pudo reprimir una mueca. La humanidad había sido quebrada, el niño dentro de él fue asesinado junto a sus padres. Sasuke respiraba pero su esencia estaba dentro de esa casa, sepultada entre los cuerpos de sus progenitores. Ahora quedaba un ser lleno de rencor, odio y venganza. Lo sabía, lo podía oler, era tan palpable que un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

-Sasuke- lo llamo con suavidad, intentando que sus ideas no fueran ciertas-

-Fue Itachi- Y con esa simple declaración Kakashi cerró la boca. Escuchar el timbre muerto en su vocesita infantil provocó en el la reacción que Gai no pudo cuando se lo informó.

Con esa declaración tan carente de vida confirmo sus sospechas , Sasuke se repodría, el odio por Itachi sería su fuerza, el pilar para alzarse de la cloaca en que ahora se estancaba. Nada podría salvarlo, ni el mismo podía contra ello, el destino ya estaba escrito y las posibilidades de un cambio eran tan nulas que no se quebró la cabezada ideando una de ellas. Lo único que podría hacer era tratar de aligerarlo, que el golpe no fuera tan funesto como para llevarse al mismo Sasuke en el trayecto.

Y para lograrlo tenia un lugar perfecto.

\- Sasuke, Es hora de irnos-

El niño lo siguió sin refutar.

* * *

Kohona era una casa hogar fundada a principios de marzo de 1989, una modesta vivienda de apenas tres pisos situada en un modesto vecindario en donde las casitas eran iguales una con otra. Sarutobi, el fundador, la creo con el único propósito de ayudar a los hijos de policías que perdían a sus padres a causa del riesgo que conllevaba a su trabajo. Pronto las muertes se incrementaron, los niños fueron más y Kohona abrió sus puertas para todo niño desamparado.

Sarutobi – quien era líder del cuartel de criminología del país- al ser un personaje justo, recto y con firmes ideales, logro ganarse la simpatía de ciertos miembros que conformaban el gabinete gubernamental de Tokio y en base a esto, la casa hogar conto con algo de apoyo político, logrando que sus apenas cien niños que albergaba contaran con estudios básicos y posibilidades becarias para asistir a una universidad si se aplicaban lo suficiente.

La infraestructura multiplico sus metros cuadrados y se convirtió en el bonito y acogedor orfanato que lideraba el fondo del pintoresco vecindario. Con el crecimiento, Kohona llamo la atencion de diversas instituciones haciendose participe despues de generosas donaciones provenientes de fundaciones encargadas del cuidado de menores. Los niños recibieron a Kohoha como un nuevo hogar, como su ultima esperanza de salvarse del terror del que habían escapado. Eran felices en la medida en que un niño con un trágico pasado podía serlo. Reían y vivian día a dia con el único propósito de lograr un futuro mejor del que el destino les había deparado.

Cuando Sasuke piso el primer escalón aquella noche de invierno, y su bota se hundió bajo la nieve, un sentimiento de repulsión le revolvió el estómago. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco más (Oh así le pareció a Kakashi) y resignado entro por la puerta, siguiendo al tipo que había llamado a ese lugar "Su nuevo hogar".

El niño avanzo por la recepción de colores vivaces e imágenes de chiquillos corriendo en lo que parecía una pradera, jugando y riendo con una felicidad innata que en algún momento el mismo poseyó. La luz blanca lo obligaba a mantener la miraba baja, observando como la mancha de sangre sobre sus botas se movía con su andar.

El asco ya no estuvo presente en esa ocasión, quizás porque vacío todo su estómago horas antes cuando regreso a casa y descubrió los cuerpos de sus padres perforados con el arma de Itachi o tal vez porque simplemente ya no le tomaba la suficiente importancia.

Subieron unas escaleras y Sasuke no recuerda en que momento el hombre se detuvo ni el camino por el que llego. Reacciono al casi chocar con la estúpida puerta blanca en que un cartelito adornado con dibujos infantiles rezaba la caligrafía en dorado: " Líder del departamento de Criminología. Uzumaki Naruto".

Sasuke hizo una mueca, algo, una sensación de su piel erizándose creció al leer el nombre. No fue miedo, ni pánico, más bien un terrible presentimiento de que eso, cualquier cosa que se encontrara adentro sería un fastidio innecesario en su vida y que por más que no lo deseara terminaría lidiar con ello.

El hombre abrió la habitación. La penumbra los recibió unos segundos antes de que el foco de luz se encendiera sobre sus cabezas. Un gruñido, una protesta del lado inferior de la litera logro que Sasuke pusiera un especial interés en ese punto.

Un niño de su misma edad le devolvió la mirada, el azul eléctrico choco con el negro y ambos tuvieron claro la rivalidad que se desato en solo un segundo. Se detestaron de eso no hubo duda. Sasuke no retrocedió cuando el niño rubio vistiendo un piyama azul claro y un gorro negro con cara de oso se levantó del colchón y lo escruto de arriba abajo con molestia. Permaneció con su mirada trémula, devolviéndole desafiante la mirada y hubieran podido seguir así por horas antes de lanzarse uno encima del otro, sino fuera porque la voz del hombre- ajeno a todo ello- corto la palpable tensión entre ambos.

\- Naruto él es Sasuke. Acaba de llegar.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

Eso había sonado más que estúpido. Estaba más que claro que acaba de llegar, justo en medio de la noche a un estúpido lugar que se autoproclamaba ser "Su nuevo hogar" pero él no era idiota y no correría a los brazos de la primer muestra de afecto y comprensión como muchos otros hacían para encapsular su perdida. Su hogar estaba muerto, destruido junto con su familia y nada ni nadie sería capaz de remplazarlo o restaurarlo.

Naruto, hizo una mueca, sus ojos rojos reflejaban la somnolencia que sentía. Llevo las manos a las caderas molesto con las personas que interrumpieron su sueño. A Iruka sensei se lo perdonaba, el tipo siempre lo encubria en sus travesuras. A quien no perdonaba ni de ostia, era al chico de enfrente con cara de haber pisado mierda en el camino. Sus ojos obscuros inexpresivos lo fastidiaban sin saber porque y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

\- Sera tu nuevo compañero ¿Se amable quieres? – Ordeno y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos niños se taladraran con la mirada.- Sasuke tu cama es la de arriba, me parece que tiene suficientes mantas, cualquier cosa puedes pedírselo a Naruto.

El rubio bufo con molestia.

\- Naruto, será mejor que te comportes. Oh prefieres ser compañero de Chouji-El niño puso cara de resignación- Sasuke, Naruto te prestara una piyama ¿vale?- Antes que el rubio pudiera saltar de su lugar para refutar la voz arisca de Sasuke lo interrumpió

\- No la necesito traje la mía- Aparto la manta gris que aun colgaba de sus hombros y mostró una pequeña mochila azul marino no más grande que una caja de cereal tamaño familiar.

El hombre apretó los labios en señal de lastima. Observar la herida que se cernía sobre los ojos de Sasuke provocaba en él un ansia increíble de empatía.

Acongojado miro su ropa, una camisa azul y unos shorts de franela negros que si ponías la suficiente atención notabas las manchas de sangre seca adherida a ellos. La pena lo embargo y tratando de hacer un noble gesto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalada. Sasuke, al instante de sentir la primera se parto con brusquedad. Iruka incomodo - con la mano suspendida en el aire- desistió y optó vor dirigirse a el verbalmente- Mañana te pondré al corriente, por ahora descasa

\- Hmp.- Fue lo único que respondió. Iruka sonrió con modestia hizo una despedida torpe con el brazo antes de salir de la habitación.

Los niños permanecieron parados midiéndose uno al otro, al final fue Naruto quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- Oye ¿Que te sucedió dattebayo?- Pregunto sin reparos al percatarse de la sangre sobre su ropa. La sutileza jamás había sido su fuerte. Él se iba a lo seguro directo al grano, aun si eso implicaba una mirada fulminante que dictaba que en cualquier momento el pelinegro se abalanzaría sobre el para darle un buen pambazo.

\- No te incumbe- Sasuke lo miro con ojos afilados- Dobe.

\- ¿¡He!? ¡DOBE!- Rugió Naruto agitando su puño con fuerza en un intento de parecer más autoritario- ¡Repítelo! ¡Teme!

Pero Sasuke lo ignoro. Observo el rellano rectangular con fastidio encontrando cada rincón mas repúgnate que el anterior. Era mediano lo suficiente para un armario, una litera y un escritorio. Las paredes de un verde pistache bastante soso contrastaban con los dibujos y posters de policías, alzo la ceja un poco intrigado _¿Así que tenemos algo en común?_ y después miro al piso asqueándose al ver los múltiples embaces de ramen regados por toda la alfombra, la cual en algún momento fue de un color amarillo claro y que por obvias razones de higiene paso a tomar un tono terroso. Ni siquiera quiso reparar en la ropa sucia que se esparcía desde la entrada hasta el alfeizar de la única ventana que había junto a la litera.

Trato de ignorar el peculiar olor de la habitación y se concentró de nuevo en el Dobe que tenía en frente, quien aún agitaba furiosamente su puño ofendió del adjetivo que uso para referirse a él.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?- Su pregunta fue sencilla, calmada y a Naruto le tomo por sorpresa el cambio tan radical de la conversación. Todavía no terminaba de atacarlo con el sin número de apodos y ofensas que conocía, aún tenía una necesidad de explayarse contra él, pero la mirada seria de Sasuke le comunico que este no participaría en su planes.

\- Es ese de allá- señalo la puertecita junto al armario con aire resignado.

Sasuke sin agradecerle tomo el pomo de la puerta y se encerró en el diminuto cubículo que apenas permitía el movimiento. Se quitó las botas, dejo la mochila y la manta sobre la tapa del retrete y se metió bajo la regadera. El agua fría estremeció su cuerpo y estático observo como la sangre descendía por su ropa hasta diluirse con el líquido transparente que desaparecía por el desagüe.

Cuando salió olía a jabón y ropa limpia. Naruto después de diez minutos escuchando como el agua caída desde la regadera volvió a su cama convencido de que no sacaría más información sobre el niño nuevo esa noche, así que cansado y arrastrando los pies volvió a su sitio bajo la litera. Sasuke lo observo dormir pensando en que los ronquidos no lo dejarían descansar por el resto de tiempo que permaneciera como su compañero de habitación. Gruño molesto al pisar un envase vacío y con gran destreza logro esquivar la suciedad del piso hasta llegar a la esquina de la habitación donde colgó la ropa mojada sobre un viejo calentador inservible.

Apago la luz, subió con agilidad a su cama, se arropo y dejo que su mente se perdiera en la obscuridad.

Él no lo recuerda pero… Las pesadillas comenzaron esa noche.

….

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿He?- Sarutobi entrelazo ambas manos mientras su mirada anciana veía el inexpresivo rostro de Kakashi.

La chimenea repiqueteaba tras de él logrando que la sombra de las llamas escondieran parte de su rostro. Kakashi asintió en un mudo silencio y bebió un trago más de la bebida ámbar que su anfitrión le había ofrecido al llegar.

El despacho permaneció quieto, ambos hombres se encontraban undidos en su propios pensamientos, tratando de analizar los sucesos apenas ocurridos. Unos golpes blandos en la puerta rompieron con la quietud y Sarutobi con un "Pase" logro que el individuo de afuera perpetuara en la estancia.

-Señor el niño ya está acomodado en uno de los cuartos- informo Iruka mirando de soslayo al segundo personaje con algo de inquietud. Kakashi era una persona ocupada y no se tomaba bastantes molestias con cosas tan monótonas como ocuparse de un huérfano, había personas (como el) que se encargaban de eso. Se sorprendió bastante cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió al policía tomando por los hombros a un niño paliducho y con toda la finta de haber vivido un horror hace poco.

Que el mismo Kakashi lo llevara hasta ahí no hablaba muy bien de la situación. Así que tragándose su discreción logro articular con algo de vergüenza. Después de todo no era de su incumbencia- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Y ante su propia sorpresa Sarutobi le contesto.

\- Itachi ¿Te suena?- pregunto. Iruka asintió. Uchiha Itachi el policía más joven del proyecto y para ser sinceros, quizás el mejor del grupo. Sarutobi clavo su mirada sobre el con firmeza- Esta noche mato a sus padres, Sasuke su hermano fue el único que sobrevivió.

\- ¡Pero como! Itachi el…. Me es imposible concebirlo- El latido de su corazón subió al escuchar la verdad. _Maldición ¿Itachi_? Ahora entendía muchas cosas, empezando con la actitud del niño. Trago con fuerza al ver que el silencio de los dos confirmaba lo sucedido. La pena lo embargo más que antes.

\- Créelo, acabo de ver a Fugaku Uchiha con un hoyo en la cabeza - Kakashi dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio- Pero eso ahora no es lo inquietante

\- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto temeroso.

\- Itachi era un espía doble, trabaja con Madara-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al parecer nos engañó a todos y ahora tendremos que comenzar el proyecto desde el inicio- Dijo Sarutobi con voz seca- Lo principal es cuidar de Sasuke, Itachi lo dejo vivo por una razón, Aun desconocemos el porque… puede venir por el en cualquier momento…¡Iruka!- Bramo

El hombre alzo los hombros con firmeza al escuchar su nombre.

\- Tu trabajo será vigilarlo, mantente cerca de la misma forma que con Naruto. Ahora tendrás a dos niños a tu cuidado ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Pregunto evaluándolo con la mirada

\- ¡Daré lo mejor señor! Con permiso- Se inclinó en señal de despedida y abandono la estancia. Kakashi meneo la cabeza sonriendo.

\- A veces siento que te aprovechas de su inocencia- El líder de policía sonrió.

\- Me es bastante útil, ten por seguro que cumplirá su palabra al pie de la letra, se puede confiar en él, daría su vida por proteger a esos niños…

\- Menuda actuación que nos hemos cargado. En especial tú… casi me convenciste- Salto Kakashi llevándose la copa a la boca y mirando un punto fijo tras Sarutobi, un hueco obscuro junto a la chimenea- ¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Cumplió tus expectativas?

Pero la voz que sonó no fue la anciana y cansada de Sarutobi sino una más joven y gruesa que hablo desde la penumbra - Convincente- Respondió-

-Bien porque aún hay varias cosas que resolver- Kakashi se detuvo y el tono divertido de su voz cambio por uno trémulo - Empezando por ti….

Una risa perturbada, los inaudibles pasos sobre la alfombra y después una figura corpórea situándose tras Sarutobi permitiendo que la escasa luz de la chimenea enfocara un trastornado rostro salpicado con gotas de sangre seca en diferentes puntos.

Una vacía y amarga sonrisa se extendió frente a sus ojos obligando a Kakashi a apretar los dientes con fuerza.

\- Comencemos por Sasuke…. ¿Qué fue lo que mi Baka-outoto te conto con exactitud?-

La voz sombría de Itachi retumbo en la habitación.

* * *

 _Sabado 16/05/15, 6:14 pm_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno pues esto fue algo que yo denomino -Primer intento de fanfic de Naruto- y me gusto, así que posiblemente seguiré con el. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y sigan leyendo._

 _Quiero aclarar que no pretendo hacer de esto una historia que se centre solo en un romance dulzón-empalagoso, me gustan las emociones fuertes, asi que si te encanta las tipicas historias de poesia y romance meloso, esto no para ti. Pero claro puedes leerlo._

 _Es todo por el momento y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Cualquier cosa no duden en contar conmigo.  
_

 _Besos HM._


	2. Sasuke

**CAPITULO 1. Sasuke**

Naruto no recuerda como-en toda su vida- su cuerpo tuvo el rarísimo y verdadero extraño impulso de abrir los ojos tres horas antes de lo que normalmente acostumbrada. Pero ahí estaba, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza bajo el gorro de lana mirando con ojos entrecerrados la cortina blanca por donde aún no traspasaban los rayos de sol.

Seguro que Iruka-sensei se sorprendería cuando lo viera llegar temprano a clase por primera vez en siete años consecutivos.

El sonido de pasos, la puerta del baño abriéndose y Sasuke entrando con la cara mojada y el cabello peinado puso en alerta al rubio logrando quitarle toda su somnolencia. Salto de la cama pisando un envase vacío y maldijo entre dientes ser tan desordenado. Sasuke lo miro con divertida malicia, tomo sus botas mojadas y se giró para mirar a Naruto quien se limpiaba el pie con algo de papel.

\- ¿Dónde puedo lavar...esto?- Naruto alzo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño al ver la ropa y las botas.

\- Solo déjalo en la esquina- Señalo con la cabeza un bote de ropa vacío (Lo que debería ir en ese lugar estaba esparcido en el piso) - tenemos el pequeño lujo de que nos laven la ropa, eso sí, la ropa interior es tuya y ...

\- Vale, captado- Sasuke se volvió y haciendo gala de sus buenos movientes logro llegar a la esquina donde el bote se encontraba abandonado junto al sencillo escritorio beige, introdujo su ropa y con algo de reticencia dejo las botas junto a este. Esas eran el único calzado que de verdad le gustaba. Usar las zapatillas deportivas no era mucho de su agrado, pero no quedaba más remedio cuando el mismo las mojo la noche anterior.- Limpia este desastre, no pienso dormir otro día mas en este vertedero.-Ordeno

Naruto gruño- Pues entonces puedes dormir afuera Teme

\- Es mejor de todos modos- Sasuke se encogió de hombros, al paso que iba lo que menos le importaba era donde dormir- Usuratonkachi

Y con eso termino, dejando a un Naruto furioso y saliendo del lugar antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de confrontar más que solo palabras. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y siguió el camino derecho por el pasillo. Así empezaba, su segundo día como huérfano oficial en ese maldito lugar. Sasuke suspiro.

Naruto aun maldecía mientras se calzaba las botas negras. Su cuerpo cosquilleaba ante la excitación de saltar sobre Sasuke y estrangularlo hasta que saliera su último aliento. No es que pensara matarlo realmente pero por lo menos verlo algo humillado no estaría tan mal.

¡Maldición! Jodido compañero el que se había cargado, pensar solo el tiempo que duraría con él le provocaba nauseas, porque haciendo cálculos, segurísimo que lo aguantaba hasta que tuviera los dieciocho cumplidos.

Él no era estúpido. Aunque los mayores tratarán de negarlo...Él lo sabía, como todos los niños por arriba de los cinco años; La terrible y a la vez desesperanzadora verdad que enmarcaba vivir en Kohona. Nadie y tal vez solo en casos de posibilidades de 1 en un billón, alguna pareja adoptaba a huérfanos con más de siete años encima. No… los padres preferían a los pequeños, a esos que aun podían educar a su imagen y semejanza… los que no traían consigo malas mañas... Esos a los que elegían y se llevaban a casa después de una hoja con una firma de por medio.

Naruto ya lo había aceptado, pero, joder si no le picaba. Era triste quedarse a mirar tras la ventana como los padres salían felices cargando a un chiquillo igual de feliz que ellos y aceptar que nunca, estaría el ocupando un lugar como aquel.

Jamás sonreiría así, ni " Papa" O "Mama" estaría incluido en su vocabulario, esa era la verdad, tardo en aceptarla y al final lo logro. Aún conservaba el desazón pero ya no había dolor.

Su pequeña vida de siete años giraba única y exclusivamente a su sueño. La criminología. Llegar a ser el líder del departamento criminal de Tokio era su mayor ambición desde que tenía memoria. A veces trataba de recordar cómo fue que surgió y una pared invisible le bloqueaba los pensamientos evitando que pudiera hurgar más adelante de los tres años del que tenía vagos retazos de conocimiento. El más lejano quizás fuera cuando llego a Kohona… A los cuatro, en los huesos y con la mano de Jiraya (El policía que atendió su caso) sobre sus hombros.

A diferencia de Sasuke su traslado no fue sencillo. Primero estuvo en una casa hogar que parecía el infierno: no había comida y lo reprendían demasiado. Y después de tres meses el de protección infantil que pasaba a verificar su estadía en su nuevo hogar lo vio…. a él y a los tres moretones que tenía en las piernas y en los brazos. Lo llevo a Kohona. El lugar en donde pudo formase el carácter tan expresivo y revoltoso que llevaba dentro.

Y toda iba bien, hasta que Iruka llego con ese niñato y la jodio

Naruto suspiro, miro a su alrededor y de mala gana apretando los dientes comenzó a recoger la pieza. No lo hacía por Sasuke, antes muerto, más bien para inflar algo de su ego herido. Que Sasuke le dijera en doble sentido que parecía un cerdo con la forma en que vivía dentro de su habitación fue un golpe bajo para su ego.

Al terminar soltó un silbido de admiración y salió corriendo cargado consigo una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

* * *

Sakura jugueteaba con los copos de nieve mientras lo esperaba.

Hacia cerca de un año que lo venían haciendo. Ella aguardaba en la acera frente a su casa y Naruto la recogía para ir al colegio juntos. Habían llegado a ese acuerdo después de varios años en que Sakura acepto a Naruto como su mejor amigo.

Le costó, a ambos, pero más a ella…. Olvidarse de los prejuicios no era fácil y más cuando se exponía a bazofia de pensamientos de quienes la rodeaban. Superar el paradigma que tenía hacia el rubio le llevo todo ese tiempo y no había hora en que no se arrepintiera por ello. El remordimiento y la culpa la obligaban día a día a recuperar los años perdidos y sonreirle con verdadera amistad.

\- ¡Sakura-Chan!- El grito hizo saltar su pecho de emoción. Naruto era luz, y le encantaba dejarse envolver en ella.- Lo siento ¡dattebayo!- Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba la respiración. Sakura sonrió.

\- Está bien, pero vamos que ya es tarde- Dijo con suavidad. Se paró de puntitas y extendió los brazos sobre el cuello del rubio para acomodar la bufanda roja. Y como todas las mañanas en que Sakura acomodaba su ropa Naruto se sonrojo.- ¿Por qué demoraste?

\- Hmp. ¡Por culpa del Teme!- respondió en un gruñido recordando su mañana- Y quizá me demore un poco desayunando….

\- ¿Teme?- pregunto Sakura extrañada del apelativo pero más del mal humor en que se puso Naruto al mencionarlo

\- Es mi nuevo "compañero"- Dijo asiendo un énfasis sarcástico en la última parte- Llego ayer en la noche y tiene un carácter insoportable parece un viejo huraño dattebayo

\- Mmm y ¿Fuiste bueno con él?- Naruto se paró en seco. Esa frase no le gusto ¿El siendo bueno con Sasuke- cara de pise mierda en el camino- Uchiha? ¡Ja! Antes muerto. Evitar los ojos jade de Sakura fue su respuesta- ¡Shannaroo! Naruto seguramente fuiste desagradable con el ¿verdad?

\- ¡El comenzó primero! Vieras visto su cara de amargado antisocial dattebayo. Además ¿Por qué lo defiendes si ni siquiera lo conoces?- Pregunto con la ceja alzada mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡No lo defiendo! Es solo que tú sabes que solo se va a Kohona por una razón- Naruto parpadeo, no había reparado en eso- El de seguro estará así por lo que sea que le haya sucedido

\- Mmmm yo le pregunte pero dijo que no me incumbía- respondió Naruto pensativo, Sakura suspiro sabiendo de buena mano la "delicadeza" del rubio frente a ciertos asuntos.- Pero supongo que tienes razón dattebayo… nee Sakura-chan y si ¡lo espiamos!

\- No- respondió rotundamente cruzando los brazos- Eso es maleducado y de mal gusto, mejor podrías ser más agradable con él y tal vez no sea tan malo como pensabas- Naruto arrugo el ceño pero no pudo replicar porque en ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela y Sakura lo jalo del brazo avanzando rápidamente como muchos otros hacia el portón de la entrada.

Llegaron justo a tiempo y tomaron asiento en sus lugares, la segunda fila del lado izquierdo. Tenían la única banca con el único asiento disponible. La mayoría del salón vivía aun con sus prejuicios sobre Naruto y preferían mantenerse alejados. Sakura no entendía el porqué de su actitud, algunos eran huérfanos como él.

La escuela del vecindario tenía convenio con Kohona y todos asistían ahí. Mezclados, niños de familia con niños sin ella. Entonces ¿Por qué no Naruto? Vale, Era algo torpe, bocanaza y presumido, pero rayos era el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener. Si hacia travesuras era porque quería llamar la atención y ser aceptado no todo lo contrario. Lástima que la mayoría tuviera la mente tan cerrada. La segunda campana sonó y Sakura acaba de sacar el libro de matemáticas cuando el profesor Iruka entro.

No iba solo.

El golpeteo de su corazón y la falta de aire la hicieron suspirar con fuerza. No sabía lo que le sucedía, pero ver a ese niño le provocaba una sensación desconocida en el estómago. No se parecía al cariño que le tenía a Naruto, o a la sensación de calidez que su compañía le provocaba. No. Era algo más fuerte que subía su temperatura hasta las mejillas y la dejaba febril en su asiento.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando sus profundos ojos negros repararon en ella unos segundos. Ignorando el vacío de ellos los encontró perfectos, dos orbes obscuras haciendo juego perfectamente con cada rasgo de su rostro.

Iruka sensei hablaba y Naruto murmuro algo a su lado pero ella estaba perdida, observando al niño de indiscutible atractivo tratando de memorizar su imagen en su cabeza. Fue entonces que el niño hablo tomándola desprevenida y algo en su voz fue lo suficiente fuerte para que Sakura repara en la de impasibilidad y frialdad de su persona.

-Uchiha Sasuke- Se presentó por formalidad no porque quisiera o le gustara con un tono de voz seco.

Y ante la mirada nerviosa de todos Sasuke se sentó en el único asiento disponible, junto a ella...Dejándose caer en un sordo golpe y haciendo que su aroma embargara sus sentidos. Tardó en reaccionar y permaneció estática mirando el libro sin abrir mientras la clase transcurría. Sentía una increíble energía del lado izquierdo donde Sasuke se encontraba, la cercanía le provocaba un cosquilleo sobre la piel que la obliga a permanecer quieta. Solo cuando Naruto después de unos segundos le toco el brazo parpadeo atontada.

-Sakura-chan ¿Te siente mal? Estas roja dattebayo- La preocupada voz de Naruto termino de volverla a la realidad.

\- No, estoy bien- Respondió con timidez.

\- Si sigues así te llevare a la enfermería...- Se pegó más a ella en un intento de hablarle al oído- Nee Sakura-chan ¿Recuerdas al Teme del que te hable?- Sakura abrió los ojos llegando rápido a la conclusión ¿Qué? ¿El? ¿Sasuke?

\- ¿Se trataba de Sasuke-Kun?- respondió sin pensarlo. Cayendo en el error demasiado tarde observando como los ojos de Naruto se abrían de golpe y sintiendo de nuevo el calor en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡SASUKE-KUN!? Pero desde cuando lo llamas tan confianzudamente y con él "–Kun" incluido ¡dattebayo!- Grito, si Naruto lo grito y todos dejaron de poner atención a la clase para recaer sobre ellos, incluso Sasuke quien al escuchar su nombre miro ambos de refilo. Sakura roja de vergüenza cerró los ojos deseando que el mundo se la tragara. Naruto tenía razón ¡¿Por qué se refirió a él de esa manera?! Pero Shannaroo ¡Naruto y su manía de gritarlo todo!

\- Yo..Yo... ¡Naruto eres un Idiota!- gimió

\- ¡He! Ustedes dos, Sakura, Naruto, dejen de hablar y pongan atención a la clase- La voz de Iruka sensei intervino antes de que Naruto pudiera arruinar más la situación. Sakura lo agradeció mentalmente. Aliviada sonrió y giro su cabeza con inocencia. Los ojos negros de Sasuke la observaron y la sonrisa de desvaneció tan rápido como el rubor subió a sus mejillas, automáticamente volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia el frente, respirando agitadamente y tratando de poner atención el resto de la clase.

Sakura no lo supo hasta después pero desde ese día lo amó.

* * *

Los meses pasaban, las fechas festivas se acercaban y los nervios de Naruto iban en aumento. La llegada de Sasuke había causado en él más problema de los que imagino. Todo era igual pero a su vez todo había cambiado. Su cuarto de una litera paso a ser de dos camas individuales, del armario y el escritorio solo le quedo la mitad de sitio, la otra le pertenecía a Sasuke y ni se diga con el baño. Le sorprendía que aun conservaron todos sus miembros en su lugar después de las innumerables discusiones por los artículos básicos de aseo. Fue una suerte que Iruka sensei resolviera el problema, algo drástico cabe mencionar, pero al final quizás la mejor solución: Media barra de jabón para cada quien, medio bote de Champo y una pasta de dientes individual para cada uno. Todo lo poco que tenía había sido rebajado a la mitad gracias a Sasuke.

Joder

Y eso no era lo único que le ponía los nervios en punta. Porque Sasuke no podía conformase con apoderarse de su habitación, ¡no que va!, eso era poco para el niñito arrogante también tenía que robarle a su mejor amiga Oh sí, porque aunque Sakura se lo negara de mil maneras el mismo la había pillado observándolo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta de las discusiones que habían tenido por ese hecho. Aun no se acostumbraba a que lo llamara "Sasuke-Kun", los celos lo carcomían, a él le gustaba Sakura y ahora su leve oportunidad de ser correspondido se la robaba un amargado antisocial.

Para rematar, Sasuke no solo era Sasuke-cara de estreñido-arrogante-Uchiha sino también Sasuke-Soy perfecto-Uchiha. En menos de dos semanas se puso tan al corriente de las clases que a la tercera ya era el alumno con las mejores notas del salón…y ni mencionar la popularidad que se hizo entre las niñas.

Tsk. Se sentía jodidamente inferior y los deseos de ser mejor que él iban en aumento. Empezó a estudiar más y dejar de hacer menos travesuras. Sasuke ahora era su rival y no se dejaría vencer por nada.

La noche en que Kohona se incendió, fue precisamente el día de Noche Buena.

Sakura y el jugaban en la nieve como todos los demás. Sakura presumía sobre su cabello rosa la diadema roja que Naruto le había regalado por Navidad mientras que este cargaba dentro de la mochila el nuevo tomo de su manga favorito de policías que ella le había obsequiado.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto recostado sobre la nieve a su lado.

Kohona cada año, en el día de noche buena celebraban una fiesta con todos los niños y el personal. Cantaban villancicos, comían torta, hacían juegos, daban obsequios y todo lo que se les ocurriera. Lo mejor era despertar al día siguiente y ver el regalo que Santa (Iruka) les había dejado. Naruto esperaba con ansias otra figura de acción de Dragón Ball para la serie que había estado coleccionando desde su primera Navidad en Kohona.

\- Si, mis papas me dieron permiso- respondió terminado de formar su ángel de nieve. Se mordió el labio antes de continuar- Naruto…. Sasuke-Kun ¿También estará?

Naruto hizo una mueca.- No lose, el Teme es un amargado, tal vez sea un Grich con esto de las fiestas…. ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Sakura se sonrojo

\- No…Bueno…. Pensaba darle un presente….-confeso en casi un susurro

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Maldición. Sakura solo le daba a él obsequios, siempre, todos los años (bueno solo un año) ¿Ahora también Sasuke le quitaba ese privilegio?

\- No te pongas así él no tiene amigos que le den- se escudó Sakura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué no tiene quien le dé? Pero si todas las niñas llenaron su casillero con Regalos dattebayo ¡Parecía San Valentín en vez de Navidad!-refunfuño con recelo

\- Si pero ellas porque ¡les gusta!- Naruto estuvo a punto de decir "¿Y a ti no?" Pero decidió mejor guardárselo- Además no pienso entregárselo yo sola.. pensaba en que tal vez podría ser un regalo de ambos.. ya sabes tuyo y mío.

-¿Porque yo? dattebayo -

-Naruto hace un mes que estamos en el mismo equipo y ustedes solo se la pasan peleando, creo que es ahora de que os llevéis mejor-

Chist. El jodido proyecto que Iruka les había puesto. Cuidar de un maldito huevo. Al principio le gusto cuando vio el nombre de Sakura y el suyo en el mismo equipo, luego todo se jodio cuando el nombre de Sasuke se incluyó en su perfecto equipo de dos. Como si no fuera suficiente vivir con él, ahora también tendrían que trabajar en equipo, cosa que no estaban precisamente haciendo ya que después de muchas discusiones entre Sasuke y el, Sakura aporto la magnífica solución de que cada uno cuidaría del huevo un día de la semana. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes Sakura, Martes y Jueves Sasuke y Sábado y Domingo él.

Era Jueves por lo tanto mientras ellos jugaban en la nieve esperando a que el sol callera para ir a la fiesta, Sasuke estaba encerrado en su cuarto vigilando al huevo.

\- No creo que funcione- respondió- No le caigo

\- Claro que sí, solo que es su forma de ser… conmigo es igual- Los ojos jade de Sakura lo miraron con un chispa deprimida. Naruto apretó los dientes.

\- Solo a ti te permite que lo llames "Sasuke-Kun"- respondió con rapidez

Listo lo había dicho y solo porque no le gusto la mirada triste en el rostro de Sakura. Pero rayos la verdad dolía y mas cuando ella abría los ojos ilusionada y un rojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Era cierto, Sasuke solo le permitía que ella lo llamara así. Después de decir "Uchiha para ti" con un tono de voz osco a una pobre niña, nadie se atrevió a llamarlo Sasuke-Kun de nuevo… solo Sakura que jamás se enteró del incidente.

Sakura iba a hablar pero Naruto la interrumpió, vale yo lo había aceptado, la batalla con Sakura la había perdido pero eso no significaba que le gustara escuchar lo mucho que le gustaba el Teme- Bueno lo hare ¿Pero que le daremos? Un libro de chistes para ver si así mejora su humor?-dijo riendo

\- No creo que le guste….- Sakura hablo con seriedad mirando el pronto atardecer- ¿No mencionaste que también le gusta la criminología?

\- Hnm. Si en eso el Teme me copio, tiene una colección muy buena de mangas.- La niña de pelo rosa sonrió victoriosa- Pero él ya los tiene todos, incluso el que tú me regalaste

La sonrisa se desinflo y su vista se volvió de nuevo al cielo por donde caían diminutos copos de nieve sobre su rostro. De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.- ¿Y si le hacemos un colgante? Podemos investigar el origen de su apellido. ¿Sabes? En la época antigua los ninjas se distinguían por los apellidos y el símbolo de sus clanes. Podemos investigar el apellido de Sasuke-Kun y hacer un dije con el símbolo Uchiha.

-Eso suena bien dattebayo- contesto Naruto pensando en que también podrían investigar el suyo y hacerse de un colgante.

-Bueno entonces en marcha nos queda muy poco tiempo- Sakura se levantó y le tendió la mano al rubio este refunfuño pero al final se paró y la siguió hasta la fuente de información más cercana. La casa de Sakura, donde la gran máquina de su padre conocía todos los secretos del mundo, o eso le parecía a él. Cuando fuera grande se compraría una, Oh sí.

* * *

¿Sasuke?- El Rostro de Iruka se dejo entrever en la entrada de la habitación. Sasuke frunció el ceño tras el manga que leía, fastidiado bajo el libro solo hasta la mitad del rostro- De verdad ¿No vas a bajar a la fiesta?

-No- respondió y subió de nuevo el manga. Iruka apretó los labios, rendido cerró la puerta de nuevo no sin antes darle un último vistazo cargado de lastima.

Sasuke mordió con fuerza. Era la quinta vez que lo molestaban para bajar a la maldita fiesta. Empezaba a creer que Iruka tenía la misma capacidad de entendimiento que Naruto. Estaba cansado de andarle repitiendo la misma respuesta a todo el mundo. NO. ¿Es que era tan difícil comprender dos letras? El no bajaría, no festejaría, ni mucho menos se divertiría con ellos. Su última Navidad había sido con sus padres, los asesinaron y él ahora era huérfano. No había nada que celebrar.

Cuando despertó esa mañana conociendo muy bien la fecha… no sintió la misma emoción. Hurgo hasta lo más profundo de su ser buscando esa alegría que siempre sintió las mañanas de noche buena cuando aún vivía con sus padres y no la hayo. Había desaparecido, desvaneciéndose gradualmente con el trascurso de los días que siguieron desde la noche en que llego a Kohona. No lo eligió sus mismos sentimientos lo desecharon sin que él se percatara; y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Su único acto humano (por respeto a las navidades pasadas) fue visitar la tumba de sus padres en compañía de Kakashi, y dejarles un ramillete de flores blancas sobre la lápida recalcando la promesa que les hizo antes de morir.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Sasuke gruño y Naruto y Sakura entraron con la sonrisa más grande sobre sus rostros. Previendo que ese gesto no le traería nada bueno alzo el manga lo más que pudo sobre su rostro en un vago intento de pasar desapercibido e ignorarlos.

-¡He teme!- Joder. Naruto se acercó arrebatándole el libro de la cara y obteniendo una mirada iracunda como consecuencia. El rubio paso de la mueca manteniéndose sonriente con las manos sobre las caderas.- ¿No iras a la fiesta?

Tsk. Otra vez la maldita pregunta.

-Es el momento de intercambiar obsequios dattebayo!- Sus ojos brillaron excitados

-Hmp. No me interesa Dobe

\- Pero Sasuke-Kun ¿No te gustaría recibir uno?- El rostro sonrojado de Sakura sobresalio junto a Naruto. Los ojos negros cayeron sobre ella. Alzo una ceja. ¿Regalos? Claro… en otro tiempo le gustaban tanto como ellos. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes- Veras…nosotros Naruto y yo ¡te hemos hecho un regalo!

Sakura Sonrió y de su perfecto abrigo rojo saco una cajita pequeña envuelta en papel de estampado navideño y con un moño dorado sobre ella. Se la tendió y Sasuke bufo con molestia negándose a tomarla. Naruto chasqueo la lengua, con violencia le arrebato la caja a Sakura para después estamparla sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

\- ¿Es de mala educación rechazar los regalos sabes?-grito señalando el objeto sobre él e ignorando como los ojos de Sasuke empezaban a chispear en señal de amenaza.- Ábrela, nos tomamos tiempo preparándolo te dejaremos en cuanto lo hagas.

Y ante los ojos emocionados de Sakura, Sasuke obedeció. Rompió el papel sin cuidado y abrió la caja con desgana. Un colgante negro con el dije en forma de abanico en colores rojo y blanco callo sobre su palma. La ceja de interrogación creció al observar el extraño regalo.

\- Es un colgante dattebayo!- señalo Naruto entusiasmado

\- ¿De verdad Dobe? no me había dado cuenta- respondió con burla

\- El dije es el símbolo de tu apellido-Intervino Sakura- Veras… Estuvimos investigando y encontramos que tu apellido desciende de la época ninja...para ser precisos del Clan Uchiha del Sharingan. El Sharingan era su técnica más poderosa ¿sabes? Y se llamaban precisamente así porque se creía que ellos obtenían el poder gracias al amor tan intenso…Por eso cuando veían morir a un amigo o familiar desarrollaban el Sharingan- Termino satisfecha de haber dado una detalla explicación de la información.

\- ¿Verdad que nos quedó guay? ¡Es un buen recuerdo de tu familia! Lo hicimos con masa que calentamos en el horno y luego los pintamos…Mira este es mío- Dijo Naruto sacando de la camisa blanca un colgante del mismo color pero con un dije circular portando una espiral- Sakura-chan también tiene el suyo dattebayo

\- Ne Sasuke-Kun ¿Te gus….

¡Plock!

El ruido interrumpió a Sakura. Con mirada desorbitada la peligrosa miro el dije tirado a los pies de la puerta inmediatamente después de estrellarse contra ella, una grieta había partido por la mitad el abanico. Los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele.

-¡¿Pero qué cojones te sucede Teme?!- grito Naruto. Sasuke no respondió sus puños estaban crispados mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos impidiendo que Sakura interpretara sus acciones.

El rubio furioso cargo el puño directamente contra su rostro. Sasuke alzo la cabeza justo cuando el golpe se elevó sobre él y con buenos reflejos logro esquivarlo. Fue su turno de arremeter. No terminando siquiera de bajar el brazo Naruto se encontró tosiendo en busca de aire después de que los nudillos de Sasuke encajaran con su estómago. El rubio se dobló por el dolor al mismo tiempo que Sakura lanzaba un grito aterrado y los puños del Uchiha lo tomaran de los hombros estrellándolo contra la entrada. La puerta envejecida al recibir el impacto se colgó del marco.

\- Yo no tengo familia ¡¿entendiste?! ¡No vuelvas a mencionarla!- El cuerpo de niño temblaba por la fuerza que ejercía. Naruto trago hondo al ver los afilados ojos negros pero no se intimido.

\- ¡¿Y tú hermano?! Escuche a Iruka decir que aun te queda tu hermano ¿Qué…-

\- ¡NO! Sasuke-Kun ¡para por favor!-

Pero él no la escucho. Los golpes seguían cayendo sobre Naruto salpicando de sangre sus nudillos. Sakura aterrada advirtiendo que Sasuke no soltaría a su amigo y este hacia fracasados intentos por escapar corrió a apartarlo de él. El pelinegro solo sintió una leve fuerza en su espalda queriendolo empujarlo, miro de refilo por su hombro para encontrarse a un molestia rogando con los ojos húmedos que se detuviera.

-Por favor- suplico jadeante la niña.- Suéltalo

Se detuvo. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo de Naruto que de momento a otro había terminado en el suelo con Sasuke encima. El chico tosió respirando dificultosamente e incorporándose con el cuerpo tembloroso ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? El Idiota se había echado sobre el con tal violencia que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Sakura corrió a su lado, abrazando su rostro mientras examinaba su nariz chorreante de sangre.

\- Teme- gruño Naruto en hilo de líquido carmesí- ¿A dónde jodidos vas esto no ha terminado dattebayo!?

\- Naruto –lo reprendió Sakura con lágrimas desbordantes- Párala ya…. Por favor

\- Itachi mato a mis padres. No te atrevas a mencionarlo de nuevo… la próxima vez será peor- Sasuke salió cerrando de un portazo la habitación con tal violencia que la pueda crujió del marco.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertos.

* * *

Los pasos resonaban contra las paredes. Al entrar a la bodega el único foco sobre el techo alumbro a las tres siluetas que se encontraban en medio de la estancia. Una de ellas, un hombre de mediana edad con el rostro destrozado, mortecino y atado de tobillos y manos.

Pain suspiro de cansancio, había llegado en mal momento. Madara disfrutaba de su pasatiempo diario. Matar. Ese inepto policía fue su juguete de la semana. Se negó a hablar por cinco días, luego Óbito se encerró con el toda una noche y la mañana del martes estaba cantando para Madara. Gracias a él descubrieron el lugar donde mantenían al niño Uzumaki y al hermano de Itachi.

Kohona ¿He? Madara no podía creerlo, ni siquiera pensó que los tuvieran en un lugar tan simple. Incluso él... que creyó que por su importancia los tendrían en alguna casa de seguridad. El viejo chocho de Sarutobi lo seguía sorprendiendo.

Madara apunto la escopeta a la cabeza de su víctima y Pain intervino antes de que la bala terminara destrozara su cráneo. No quería que la sangre le salpicara la ropa, antes, le daría el informe y desaparecería de ahí.

\- Esta hecho- Informo- El paquete esta donde lo ordenaste-Pain giro sobre sus talones sin esperar una contestación.

-Pain- La voz de Madara lo detuvo- Que Itachi no se entere…..Su hermano sigue siendo un buen incentivo, dejemos que siga creyendo que está vivo.

La risa de Madara se perdió en el sonido del disparo y Pain lo maldijo cuando las gotas de sangre lo salpicaron.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasillo cuando todo empezó. La explosión estallo dejándolo sordo, aventándolo unos metros por delante y estampándolo contra la pared. Tembloroso tanteo la extensión de concreto buscando apoyo. La alarma de incendios chillaba envolviendo el pasillo. Aturdido sin saber que sucedía abrió los ojos con sobresalto cuando el crepitar del pasillo continuo se hizo más fuerte a medida que el fuego avanzaba. Fuego...Él estaba solo a unos metros. Tenía que moverse o las llamas lo alcanzarían.

Mareado aun por el golpe retrocedió buscando las escaleras que daban al comedor. Recordó las medidas en caso de incendio: tratar de no respirar el humo y avanzar hasta el punto de reunión, el Patio.

Cubrió su boca rasgando un trozo de su camisa y se arrastró por el suelo cuando el humo se hizo más denso sobre su cabeza. El fuego le seguía la pista, crecía tan rápido como si tuviera vida propia… destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los gritos se hicieron audibles con forme cortaba el trayecto. Pudo escuchar el pánico en la estancia de abajo y los inútiles intentos de Iruka por calamar a todos. Bajo las escaleras con toda la prisa que su cuerpo le permitió.

El escenario que encontró no era mejor que el anterior. Una masa de cuerpos infantiles se agolpaba contra las puertas dobles que daban al patio chillando y gimoteando con desesperación en cada centímetro que el fuego avanzaba contra ellos. El personal estaba dividido. Ichiraku junto con otros tres trataban de demorar el avance de las llamas, otros cuidaban del grupo e Iruka junto con Sarutobi forcejaban para poder abrir las puertas trabadas.

Sasuke se unió al grupo al sentir el calor abrazando su espalda observando como el fuego se expandía por la alfombra de los escalones. Iruka lo vio llegar y una sonrisa de alivio se extendió en su rostro antes de volverse a enfrentar de nuevo con las puertas.

-Maldición- Grito Iruka- Esto es imposible.

-¡Iruka! La ventana de los sanitarios ¡Ahora!- ordeno Sarutobi comenzando a dirigir al grupo de niños por la izquierda

Iruka asintió rápidamente. Se había olvidado de esa abertura. –Vamos muévanse, tenemos que darnos prisa!- Era cierto. La ventana era tan pequeña y solo les permitiría pasar a uno por turno. Eran más de cien y no tenían tiempo, si el fuego llegaba a las válvulas de gas estaban perdidos.

El servicio se llenó con todos los niños que cupieron. Iruka se abrió paso hasta llegar al cubículo, se subió al retrete y con un golpe rompió la ventana.

\- ¡Escúchenme! Saldremos por aquí, necesito que se calmen y se orden para salir. Los más pequeños primero-

Así comenzó la evacuación, Asuma salió antes para recibir a los niños mientras Iruka los ayudaba a pasar desde el interior. Uno a uno comenzaron a salir. Sasuke fue de los últimos y al final se encontraron todos en el exterior siendo atendidos minutos después por protección civil mientras los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego. Los niños miraban con ojos nostálgicos como su hogar se iba cayendo en pedazos. Entre el mar de gente Iruka se acercó a Sasuke con expresión de paz en el rostro.

\- Fue una suerte que todos nos encontráramos abajo- Dijo con alivio- Me alegro que hayas podido salir Sasuk… ¡SASUKE!

El grito alerto a los bomberos pero fue demasiado tarde el pelinegro ya había entrado de nuevo al edificio.

Maldición.

 _"Fue una suerte que todos nos encontráramos abajo"_ La frase le martilleaba la cabeza. NO. Naruto… Sakura, ellos jamás bajaron…

El fuego había inundado la cocina por completo. Fue casi suerte que pudiera llegar a las escaleras y mucho más lograr subirlas esquivando las llamas de la alfombra. Cuando pudo penetrar en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación el denso humo le sabía hasta en la boca. Cubriéndose con el brazo logro llegar hasta la puerta tirando de ella para abrirla.

Sus ojos se abrieron alterados, estaba trabada. Al empujar a Naruto la puerta se había desprendido del marco provocando que se atrancara. Por eso no pudieron salir, él tenía la culpa.

Retrocedió y corrió con todas su fuerzas arremetiendo contra la puerta. La figura rectangular callo y las crecientes llamas lo recibieron desde dentro

-¡Dobe! ¡Sakura!- El grito desesperado salió lo más fuerte que su propio oxigeno se lo permitió.- ¡Maldición Naruto contesta!-

\- Tsk. Teme... Desgraciado- El débil sonido de su voz le provoco un vuelco en el pecho. Sasuke giro a la derecha. Naruto estaba arrinconado en la puerta del baño protegiendo a Sakura, un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su cabello rosa por todo su rostro. Sasuke trago duro. – Tienes que salvarla- Los ojos de Naruto la miraron con tristeza.

-Nos iremos los tres- dijo con firmeza. Cargo a Sakura por la espalda y ayudo a Naruto a Incorporarse quien gimió instantáneamente al apoyar el pie izquierdo-

-Maldición. Cuando exploto, el techo se nos vino encima…Sakura me protegió- la voz de Naruto se cargó de culpa y dolor.

-Ella estará bien….Vamos Dobe. Esto no tarda en explotar-

Sasuke los condujo al exterior e iban demasiado lento para su gusto. El cargaba a Sakura inhalando el humo y reduciendo su velocidad mientras Naruto cojeaba pasos lentos a su lado. El contexto no era nada favorable: el techo se les caí en pedazos sobre sus cabezas, el humo iba ganando espacio en sus pulmones y el fuego les pisaba los pies. Perfecto.

Naruto se desvaneció unos metros, Sasuke igual de rendido se dejó caer a su lado recargando con cuidado a Sakura sobre el suelo. No llegarían, era imposible. Recorrió la mirada en busca de una última salida y sus ojos cayeron rápido sobre la rejilla de ventilación que estaba en la parte superior de un cuarto donde aún no llegaba el fuego.

-¡Dobe súbete a mis hombros rápido!- Naruto seminconsciente entendió rápido sus intenciones y con la poco fuerza que le quedaba hizo lo que le pidió- ¡Abre el conducto de ventilación!-

-Listo- La rejilla callo a los pies del Uchiha

-Perfecto, subirás y me ayudaras a cargar a Sakura del otro lado ¿Entendido?- Sasuke se puso de cunclillas esperando que Naruto se apoyara de él nuevamente.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te ayudara a subir a ti? Yo no puedo desde arriba- pregunto Naruto reaccionando rápidamente al ver el fallo de ese plan desde todos los ángulos posibles. Estaba claro, solo dos podrían salvarse.

\- ¡Olvídalo, sube y has lo que te digo joder!- Gruño Sasuke al ver que el chico no se movía.

-No. ¡Dijiste que saldríamos los tres… Si vamos a morirnos también seremos los tres!- apunto Naruto logrando que Sasuke abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Eres una mierda! Morirán-El pelinegro crispo los puños con fuerza mirando de refilo a la niña inconsciente de cabello rosa.

Naruto sonrió.

-Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. No te abandonare Teme.

Sasuke se paralizo. Esa frase… Se dejó caer contra la pared rendido. Naruto lo imito quedando los dos a ambos lados de Sakura.

\- No quería morir antes de matar a mi hermano, pero tú…

\- Yo… Me algo que hayas regresado Teme. Ten esto es tuyo- Naruto acerco su puño abriéndolo y mostrando el collar roto. Sasuke lo tomo indeciso. Al instante de que el colgante dejo de estar en su palma el cuerpo de Naruto cayo rendido por el humo.

Sasuke seminconsciente apretó el abanico rojo y blanco en su mano y cerró los ojos mirando por última vez el rostro suave de Sakura.

* * *

-Sasuke-Kun di AAAA-

-Hmp.

\- ¿He? Teme bastardo… Yo también quiero que mes de comer Sakura-chan…

-No ayer dijiste que mi almuerzo sabia horrible- Respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero este es Ramen de Ichikaru dattebayo por supuesto que este si sabe delicioso...

Sasuke rolo los ojos cuando el puño de Sakura se estampo sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Tsk. Al final si se había salvado, los bomberos lograron rescatarlos justo a tiempo. Despertó dos días después con los ojos jade de Sakura a su lado y la voz estridente de Naruto perforándole los oídos junto a su cama.

La herida de Sakura resuelto ser menos grave de lo que parecía y en pocas horas pudo irse a casa. Naruto y el fueron otro caso, el rubio se había torcido el tobillo obligándolo a llevar una férula y él había inalado demasiado humo para sus pulmones pescando una intoxicación.

Lo peor del asunto era que tenía que pasar todos los días en el hospital junto a esos dos. Aunque… NO podría ser de otra forma ¿Cierto?

-Oh- la leve exclamación logro que Sakura y Naruto dejaran de discutir para dirigir su vista al pelinegro- Olvidamos salvar al huevo

* * *

 _Domingo 31/05/15, 8:44 pm_

 _¡Hola! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado. De ante mano envio unos agradeciamientos a_ **vxrcigxrettes y yomii20 Por ser las primeras en comentar mi historia y Karina park y Sakmiru por seguir la historia.** _y en cuanto a la pregunta se decidió por **Gaara** , es asi, lo amo y no hay muchos fanfics que yo conosca con mucha relevancia en su personaje._

 _Bueno eso es todo. Les recuerdo que estoy siempre para cualquier cosa que necesiten y agradesco a todos por leer_

 _Besos HM_


	3. El Loop

**CAPITULO 2. El Loop**

Era increíble como la casucha abandonada, raída y resquebrajada de la quinta a venida cobraba vida apenas atardecían los días viernes. Las paredes mohosas y agrietadas vibraban con el fulgor de las luces de colores, el olor a vaho se evaporaba tan pronto como el humo del cigarro formaba una nube grisosa en el aire y el silencio fantasmal que postraba a la casa en un sueño eterno aullaba entre los retumbantes sonidos de las bocinas contra las paredes.

El Loop, como así fue llamado desde sus inicios, era un lugar prometedor de buena diversión. Ofrecía una amplia gama de toda clase de placeres que la mayoría de la juventud suele experimentar hasta cierto punto de su vida.

Algunos se volvían locos en ese mundo sin reglas y se dejaban arrastrar hasta los placeres más bajos que la casucha pudiera otorgarles, otros simplemente disfrutaban del momento, en realidad nada que derribara los mazos pilares que representaban sus bases morales. Pero era claro que las cifras de estos últimos eran pocas y el ambiente que generalmente se impregnaba entre esas cuatro paredes era de pura perversión, de ahí su mala fama que corría a voces.

Todo el que era descubierto frecuentando ese lugar se hacía de un rechazo social mayoritariamente entre la comunidad adulta. Los padres se exaltaban al escuchar el nombre, ninguna familia que se consideraba respetable permitía que sus hijos supieran siquiera de su existencia y al final estos prejuicios terminaron por convertirlo en un tema tabú dentro de la sociedad. Así fue como también al Loop se le adjudico la clandestinidad.

Era un secreto a voces que el cuartel policial no pisara ni interviniera dentro de la gran casucha debido a un factor tan simple y a la vez tan alarmante. La venta de drogas. El narcotráfico es amplio, una red inmensa imposible de erradicar. Las transacciones de drogas que se hacían en el Loop no eran cuantiosas, discretas en cierto punto, pero lo bastantes como para mantener alejada a la policía si no deseaban un paquete más grande del que pudieran manejar. La corrupción nunca había sido nada nuevo y casi era hecho los tratados que existían en los altos mandos del departamento policía con los propios jefes de esta extensa red de drogadicción. Así pues el lugar proliferaba, crecía y se mantenía con los vicios que la juventud le regalaba cada fin de semana.

Sasuke y Naruto por ejemplo, despilfarraban parte de sus años juveniles ahí. Ellos pertenecían a un grupo reducido, selecto y lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse en la delgada línea que delimitaba el verdadero libertinaje con la cordura. Nunca probaron drogas, la cosa no les venía y representaba una antítesis de sus ideales futuros. Bebían y se tiraban a las chicas mas decentes, tías lo suficiente limpias como para tal acto, por supuesto, la situación de las femeninas era de dominio público y siempre sabias quien en un puta hecha y derecha que se tiraba a cuanta polla se le pusiera en frente y quien era un puta selecta que poseía cierto criterio antes de tirarse a alguien.

Ir al Loop cada fin era lo más rebelde que venían haciendo dentro de los dieciocho años que se cargaban. Empezaron a acudir desde lo quince, saltaban por la ventana no sin antes asegurar la puerta –por si Iruka decidía aparecer- y un amigo los esperaba estacionado en la esquina del orfanato, se subían al auto y regresaban antes de que Iruka se levantase con una jaqueca que apenas si podían disimular. Sin embargo la situación había cambiado tan pronto Sasuke cumplió los dieciocho. Ambos presentaron el examen, pero fue solo Sasuke quien obtuvo el permiso de conducir después de que Naruto dejara planchado contra el pavimento a Tora, el gato queridísimo de la esposa chillona y gorda de su instructor.

El viejo Dog Charger sin embargo pertenecía a ambos, incluso era de Sakura, pues entre los tres habían ahorrado lo suficiente para reparar la chatarra que en algún momento fue el flamante auto del gran Sarutobi en su juventud. Él se los había dado como regalo por pasar los exámenes de fin de curso y ellos lo aceptaron con un brillo en los ojos al ver el alto potencial de aquella chatarra. En konoha a se llegaba a cierta edad en que a los jóvenes les era proporcionado mensualmente cierta cifra para el disfrute propio. Naruto y Sasuke al ser unos de los pocos en su generación que no fueron adoptados recibían semanalmente, más que nada a modo de compensación. Y se las arreglaban bien con esa cifra y el dinero que recibían de sus empleos de medio tiempo, llegando a un punto en que casi eran independientes de Konoha.

Y todo iba muy bien. Hacía casi nada que presentaron sus exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad. Sasuke eligió la mejor en cuanto al ámbito que deseaba estudiar, Naruto por supuesto lo siguió. Sakura a su vez continúo con su plan de estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio y ahora esperaban en los últimos días del curso su ansiada carta de aceptación.

Por supuesto nadie de los tres se atrevía a abrir la dolorosa zanja que replantaba la palpable realidad de su separación. Ellos se irían a Estados Unidos, ella se quedaría. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos años que los unía un lazo indescriptible de intensa camarería, amor y compañerismo mutuo. Eran sus mejores amigos y ella de ellos, como uña y carne, tan apegados que muy en el fondo los tres sentían una terrible angustia frente a la separación.

Sasuke lo aceptaba como un hecho irremisible, sus metas pesaban más, la venganza que dormitaba en sus venas eclipsaba el sentimiento de no tenerla a su lado. Naruto se reconfortaba afirmando que tan pronto terminara sus estudios regresaría de nuevo y todo sería como antes junto a Sakura. Y ella, vivía con la esperanza casi marchita de que Sasuke correspondiera sus sentimientos, habían sido tantos años profesándole de mil formas su cariño que la poco convicción de que aun pudiera aceptar su amor, vibraba dentro de ella como una pequeña llama a punto de extinguirse. Por Naruto no se preocupaba tanto, sabía que él volvería, él pertenecía ahí, con ella, con la terrible amistad inquebrantable entre ambos, pero Sasuke…. Sasuke siempre fue diferente, tan indescifrable que jamás supo de los pensamientos que corrían por sus ojos cuando la miraba. Quizás y el único sentimiento del que fue testigo, fue del más puro rencor, venganza y odio crudo ardiente detrás de los fríos y calculadores ojos negros y eso la asustaba, porque atentaba con la redención que Naruto y ella habían estado trabajo todo estos años con él.

Fue por eso que se decidió dar el primer paso y hacer lo imposible para que su amor no sucumbiera ante la oscuridad de su pasado. Y comenzó con dos simple palabras que puso en jaque los rostros de sus amigos mientras pasaban el sábado en esa modesta cafetería.

-Quiero ir al Loop-

El silencio fue sepulcral

-No lo creo- Fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke tan pronto volvió a parpadear y el frunce de sus cejas se desvaneció.

-Voy a ir- Sentencio

-Ni lo intentes- Amenazo Naruto con voz apretada estrujando los palillos de Ramen entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Y aun lo preguntas?- Parecía que Naruto estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por contenerse, los palitos oscilaban inquietos entre sus dedos.

-El loop no es lugar para ti Sakura- Resolvió Sasuke, los ojos negros le expresaron con toda claridad que el tema quedaba zanjado, punto y aparte. Pero Sakura no se daría por vencida, esta vez no se almendraría por ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes?, No son mis padres, iré, con o sin ustedes- Se cruzó de brazos y por un segundo quiso retirar la mirada de ambos, pero la volvió de inmediato con un matiz puro de firmeza y convicción.

-Sakura-chan- La molestia por fin termino con el autocontrol de Naruto, Los palillos hechos trisas saltaron cuando golpe la mesa con los puños.-¡Pero que dices! ¿Tus padres? Tienes razón pero somos amigos y no preocupamos por ti ¡dattebayo!

-Pes no se los pedí, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto apretó los dientes y se volvió a Sasuke- ¡He teme! dile al...-

-Bien- Sasuke acomodo su chaqueta, urge dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y deslizo unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa.- Haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que te ayude si te metes en un lio.- Y con una mirada glacial hacia ella se levantó de la mesa abandonándolos a ambos.

Así comenzó, una situación que Sakura jamás espero que concluyera de la forma tan agridulce en que lo hizo. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde aquella noche en que fue por primera vez al Loop, porque fue un hecho que acudió. No en compañía de sus dos amigos como esperaba, tuvo que buscar otros medios para poder hacerlo. Comenzó por dejar de ignorar Utakata un molesto compañero de su curso que la venia pretendiendo desde segundo año. Era un chico guapo y con un puesto de popularidad tan alto como sus frecuentes visitas al Loop. La condición para aceptar su propuesta de cita fue que la llevara a aquel lugar, por supuesto la respuesta fue inmediata, Utakata se sentido fascinado ante la opción y la sonrisa auto beneficiosa no tardo en aparecer por su rostro. Acepto y quedo de recogerla un viernes a las diez. Sakura había tenido cuidado en la elección del día, asegurándose de que ambos chicos, Naruto y Sasuke coninciendaron con ella. Utakata le expreso la forma conveniente en que debería ir vestida para no desencajar en el lugar y Sakura ignorando los ojos obscuros cargados de libido mientras la miraba lo escucho atentamente tratando de memorizar todas sus indicaciones.

Descubrió que el lindo y refinado vestido que tenía planeado usar esa noche distaba de la vestimenta no oficialmente interpuesta del lugar. Termino yendo de compras nuevamente y al final, se encontró en su cuarto una hora antes de la cita observándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahora podía entender mejor las palabras de Sasuke y Naruto hasta cierto punto, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, su cuerpo enfundado en esa ropa casi lo gritaba.

El vestido negro era simple, y a la vez, lo más indecoroso que había vestido nunca. La tela similar a la licra brillaba como si tuviese una capa de aceite y se abrazaba a su cuerpo como una boa estrangulando a su presa. En verdad tuvo que usar ropa interior de acuerdo al color del vestido porque incluso siendo negro, sus blancos sostenes y bragas de algodón terminaban transluciéndose tras la prenda. Ese fue su segundo acto de rebeldía, comprar lencería costosa de encaje, el primero había sido mentirles a sus padres diciéndoles que pasaría la noche en casa de Tenten y bueno el tercer acto estaba a punto de ser realizado.

Sakura giro y con una mueca inspecciono su trasero lamentándose ante la desequilibrada genética de su cuerpo. Sus pechos no eran grandes, tampoco era plana, pero era poca la distancia que le falta para serlo. En cambio su trasero era otro asunto completamente diferente, parecía que las proporciones que le faltaban a sus pechos se las habían adjudicado sus nalgas, eran redondas, firmes y enormes, tan perfectamente voluptuosa que hacían al minúsculo vestido alzarse más de la cuenta. Estaba segurísima que sus bragas se verían tan pronto hiciera un movimiento más.

El vestido era de mangas largas que comenzaban en sus axilas y dejaban al descubierto toda la parte superior del inicio de sus pechos y hombros. Suspiro frustrada ante su blanca piel, con tan poco brillo y gracia más que una cremosidad casi lechosa. Un sentimiento desagradable la invadió y se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por intentar parecerse a esas tipas que solía frecuentar Sasuke cuando desde un principio tenía la batalla pérdida contra aquellos cuerpos casi perfectos.

Frustrada termino de calzarse las altísimas zapatillas rojas, acomodo su cabello corto y se dio unos últimos retoques en el maquillaje, nada tan cargado, después de todo no era tan buena más que en lo esencial, base, rímel, rubor y lápiz labial rojo. Tomo el abrigo, la cartera y aseguro la casa antes de salir al jardín de en frente. Sus padres habían salido de viaje y estaban confiados en que ella se divertiría a lo grande en casa de Tenten todo el fin de semana así que no tuvo problemas en recibir a Utakata fuera de su casa, ni mucho menos en subirse al deportivo negro que cargaba y fingir una sonrisa ante la caballerosidad que el chico uso solo para poder tocarla mientras la ayudaba a entrar al auto.

Sakura temblaba entre el miedo y la excitación mientras observaba su trayecto hacia el Loop. Había visto cómo iban abandonando gradualmente la sociedad casta y moral en que se había criado para adentrarse en lugares que ni de broma hubiera pisado en otro tiempo. Las calles sucias y con poca luz eléctrica se abrían paso conforme el auto avanzaba. Las personas de aspecto descuidado y vulgar aparecían en mayor número frente a sus ojos, Sakura supo que al lado de las chicas paradas en las esquinas, su ropa era de lejos lo más decente.

Finalmente entraron en la famosa quinta venida de la calle Salou. La chica reconoció de inmediato el Loop sin necesidad de preguntar. Era simple, la casucha se alzaba como un alto monumento coronando la callejuela y la gente se amontonaba frente a sus paredes urgida por entrar. Utakata aparco unas calles cerca y ofreció su brazo para ella, Sakura lo acepto, más por influirse algo de valor que por gusto. No se equivocó respecto a su elección de pareja, sabía que Utakata era una persona que lograría hacerla entrar en la casa sin problemas.

Mientras una larga fila esperaba a que el gorila de la entrada estuviera lo suficientemente de buen humor para dejarlos pasar, ellos desfilaron sin problemas por la puerta tan pronto Utakata mostro su tarjeta Roja. Ella conocía aquella chuchería, Naruto y Sasuke tenían su respectiva cada uno. Eso sin duda era el pase más valioso y codiciado que cualquier aficionado al Loop pudiera desear. Difícil de conseguir y más aun de preservar. Sakura aún no conocía muy bien cuáles eran los procedimientos para obtenerlas pero se imagina que no sería nada sencillo si el número de los poseyentes era potencialmente mínimo.

El intenso olor a cigarro, alcohol y sudor fue lo primero que se estampo en su rostro tan pronto cruzo la puerta. Su estómago se revolvió ante el hedor y trago grueso ante el revoltijo de cuerpos hediondos que se congregaban entre esas paredes. No podía describir el impacto que sus ojos recibían en cuanto se paseaban inspeccionando el área, pero ahora le quedo más que claro el por qué Naruto y Sasuke su mostraron tan renuentes en que ella acudiera al lugar. Conforme avanzaban entre la multitud de cuerpo calientes y malolientes sus ojos se abrían frente a todo tipo de espectáculo que sus ocupantes interpretaban, desde gente ebria y drogada hasta un mero acto sexual en cualquier esquina. El más impactante sin duda fue la escena de esas chicas con esos tres chicos en una esquina, jamás había visto una orgia pero ahora ya no le quedaron dudas de que aquello le parecía completamente asqueroso y repugnante. Muy en el fondo rogo que ninguno de sus amigos fuera capaz de hacer semejantes cosa.

Sintió un alivio cuando Utakata la condujo al fondo a un área de mesas alejadas de aquel espantoso bullicio. Parecía ser un espacio destinado únicamente a personas con tarjeta roja, porque incluso para cruzar el cordón que separaba ambas áreas se tuvo que mostrar de nuevo aquella ficha. Tomaron asiento cerca de la barra de bebidas y tan pronto acomodo el abrigo negro tras sus sillas los ojos negros de Sasuke y los azules de Naruto la taladraron unas mesas delante de ellos. Su cuerpo se erizo de terror, no esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto, mucho menos la forma en que reaccionaron al verla. Utakata al darles la espalda no pudo ver los intentos de Naruto por ir hasta ellos eran frustrados por el brazo de Sasuke que lo jaloneaban desde su asiento. El rubio ardía de coraje y en su rostro lo tenía implantado en enorme letras, pero Sasuke…. él la observaba como jamás lo había hecho, no era un deseo flamante como esperaba al ponerse esa ropa y parecerse a las chicas que se tiraba, ni algo parecido a la molestia o enojo devorante como el que sentía Naruto por hacer algo tan estúpido como aquello. Sino decepción, la más pura decepción mezclada con frialdad. Muchas veces se había molestado con ella, pero esta sin duda era la que se llevaba el título de ganadora. Se encogió en su asiento y Uta kata hizo su primer gran gesto inapropiado, la tocó.

-¿Tienes frio?- ronroneo y su mano en la mejilla de la chica bajo hasta uno de sus hombros recorriendo la piel con sus dedos. Sakura se erizo de repulsión y él confundió la reacción de su cuerpo como un efecto de sus caricias así que mantuvo sus pulgares acariciado el arco desnudo de su hombro. La cosa no duro mucho.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla!- Y después el golpe que lo derribo de la silla e hizo que su cabeza retumbara contra la baldosa sucia. Sakura se quedó pasmada ante los fieros ojos que Naruto le dirijo antes de lanzarse sobre Utakata para seguir golpeándolo. De inmediato se levantó y corrió hasta ellos con el fin de detenerlo.

-¡Basta!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Que alguien los separe!-Miro a su alrededor esperando a que las personas acudieran a calmar la pelea como normalmente se debía hacer. Pero se encontró sola, a nadie le importaban sus problemas, era una escena de lo más conocida después de todo, los típicos celos de novio ante las zorras de sus novias. Se mordió el labio, si nadie la ayudaba entonces ella lo detendría. Se acercó rápidamente al rubio dispuesta a sujetar el brazo que se alzaba y bajaba contra la cara de Utakata pero tan pronto dio un paso el brazo de Sasuke la alzo por la cintura llevándola hasta la mesa en que antes compartía con Naruto mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba para que la soltase.

-Cállate- ordeno ponderosamente, con una nota de voz que la hizo temblar de terror- Esto ha sido cosa tuya- La sentó al final del asiento, dejando caer su cuerpo al lado de ella después y botando su cartera y abrigo sobre la mesa. Sakura apretó los dientes y observo de reojo como Sasuke se terminaba rápidamente la bebida entre sus manos de un solo golpe. Intentaba por todos los medios ignorar el hecho de que Naruto estaba haciendo trizas a Utakata a unos metros de ellos, ahora no podía hacer nada más que intentar convencer a Sasuke.

-Fue un error Sasuke. Utakata solo me pregunto si tenía frio, el no hizo nada malo...-tartamudeo nerviosa en un intento de que el chico fuera a calmar la pelea.

-Hmp- dejo escapar Sasuke con burla- ¿Ves? ese es el principal factor del porque no debiste venir. Eres estúpida, tan estúpida que cualquiera de aquí puede follarte con solo mover un dedo. Eso es lo que más les gusta, chicas como tú, pretendiéndose vestir como zorras cuando sus ojos gritan inocencia cruda. Te exprese claramente que no podías venir, lo hiciste, y ahora abstente a las consecuencias.

\- ¡También me advertiste que no interferirás si lo hiciera!-respondió furiosa. ¿La había llamado estúpida y zorra?

-¿Quién es el que está golpeando Utakata por haberte tocado? Si te saque de ahí fue solo porque Naruto me lo pidió, no por ti, - Sasuke se recargo en el asiento la camisa negra se ajustó en su pecho marcando su abdomen, Sakura trago grueso. Intentaba pasar del hecho, de que Sasuke se veía buenísimo en esa ropa que cargaba. Nada excandeceros en realidad, unos vaqueros obscuros y una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, pero que de alguna manera lo hacían ver como un modelo de revista masculina. Reprimo un suspiro, en verdad no era el momento.

\- ¿Pero golpearlo de esa manera? ¡Eso es sobrepasarse!- Sasuke detuvo el vaso de cerveza justo en sus labios, la miro de reojo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Es por eso que quieres que intervenga?

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

\- Puede que sí. Si en verdad estas interesada en él reconsideraría una intervención en la golpiza que Naruto le está dando.- La chica abrió abro la boca ¿En verdad acaba de decir eso?

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso?. ¡Tu sabes quién me gusta!- Gruño Sakura molesta

\- Si tienes razón. Yo. ¿No es cierto?- El chico negó la cabeza sonriendo- Creo que ha llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas. Sakura yo jamás….

\- Listo. Se acabó. Nos vamos. Sakura levanta el culo, voy a sacarte de aquí dattebayo- Naruto apareció con los puños ensangrentados y con la camisa blanca pegada a su torso por el sudor.- ¿A qué esperan ustedes dos?

\- Hmp, cállate dobe primero tenemos que pagar las bebidas

\- Pues págalas ya te esperaremos en el coche. Sakura muévete de una vez o iré hasta ahí y te traeré conmigo- El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, desde que llego con ellos la chica tenía la mirada perdida sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se había vuelto hacia él-¡Sakura levántate ya!-. Se mordí la mejilla intentando no volver a explotar, la chica aun lo ignoraba- Sakura-chan- intento de nuevo esta vez usando el sufijo como de costumbre.

\- ¡Sakura!- ordeno Sasuke tan alto que la chica pego un brinco en el asiento. De inmediato giro la cabeza hacia Naruto.

\- No me iré- espeto- Y atrévete Naruto, si lo haces me molestare contigo. No tienen ningún derecho sobre mí. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos y disfrutarlo juntos?

\- Por qué nadie de los dos lo disfrutara teniendo tu trasero de por medio. Estaremos más ocupados pateando rostros que divirtiéndonos contigo.- Dijo Naruto apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa- ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo? Eres importante para nosotros dattebayo

\- Lose pero de verdad me gustaría quedarme. Soy tan grande como ustedes y me conocen, jamás me liaría con ningún tipo de por aquí. Debes dejar de ser tan sobreprotector conmigo Naruto- Rogo Sakura. Naruto desvió la mirada justo en el momento en que Sakura puso ESA CARA sin embargo la volvió de nuevo porque aunque sabía que ese puchero y esos ojos de gatito extraviado lo harían desistir de la idea, le encantaba verlos. Era débil ante esa mujer, y lo peor era que ella lo sabía.

\- Solo dos horas. Después nos largamos ¿Entendido?- Se sentó frente a ellos y tomo la botella que minutos antes bebía.

\- Claro, claro- dijo Sakura emocionada- ¿Me das un poco?- Señalo la botella de Whisky. Naruto casi escupe el chorro por la nariz.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Jamás has bebido te caerá mal

\- Quiero probarlo, solo será un sorbo- Naruto chasqueo la lengua nada convencido.

\- Entonces será como un beso indirecto porque le he tomado yo primero, ¿Lo harás aun así?- El rubio se relamió los labios, esperando que con esa advertencia la chica desistiera de la idea

\- No importa, si de eso se trata hemos tenido más de un beso indirecto, desde niños compartimos cosas. Oh incluso te bese en tercer año ¿recuerdas? En la obra de romeo y Julieta.

\- ¡Es verdad dattebayo!-Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja olvidando el asunto y recordando ese increíble beso de piquito que le dio cuando niños- Te veías tan mona con ese vestido rojo.

\- Lose, aunque tú me ganaste con esas medias azules que usaste.

\- Así era el traje

\- Si claro... Ahora dame esa botella que me muero de sed

\- ¡Ah Sakura-chan tramposa!- dijo señalándola acusadoramente- ¿Pensabas que desistiría con ese grato recuerdo de nuestra infancia? Que bajo, usar así mis tiernas vivencias de ese modo y solo por alcohol ¡dattebayo!.- Naruto abrazo la botella cual virgen a punto de ser ultrajada. Sakura rolo los ojos.

\- ¡Dámela ya!, la necesito- gimió irritada

\- ¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto escandalizado- Aquí no podemos, tú sabes… Te imaginas que cara pondría el Teme. Ni en sus pornos hay tan buen material como el que presenciara con nosotros. ¡AUCH! Teme baboso ¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¿Por qué me aventaste una tapa?- Sasuke gruño en respuesta

\- NARUTO- siseo Sakura apretando los puños

\- ¡Ese es mi nombre!

\- Ya, olvídalo. No quiero nada- Sakura miro a Sasuke y luego a la bebida en sus manos. Sin preguntar se lanzó contra ella arrebatándosela y probándola de un tirón. El líquido que trato de beberse como agua le derritió la garganta, tosió y sus ojos lagrimearon.

\- Hmp, tonta- dijo Sasuke recuperando su bebida.- Lo mío era Vodka

\- Sakura-chan estas bien. ¡Teme como le permites tomar eso!- Naruto lo miro molesto

\- Ello lo hizo, reclámaselo a ella.

\- Estoy bien Naruto- dijo Sakura ya más compuesta- Solo creo que no debí tomarlo tan de golpe

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo Sasuke irónico

\- No digas nada si no vas a ayudarme- Tosió de nuevo, dios necesitaba agua.

\- Te conseguiré agua- dijo Naruto como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Teme cuídala ya vuelvo- Y salto de su lugar caminado hacia la barra de bebidas.

\- ¿En verdad lo besaste? -pregunto Sasuke una vez que Naruto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo.

\- Si ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?- Escupió Sakura a la defensiva.

\- Me interesaba saber que había hecho que Naruto se enamorara de ti cuando niños.-dijo casual encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que sin el beso yo jamás le hubiera gustado?- Se mordió el labio con fuerza, Sasuke la miro de reojo examinándola de pies a cabeza.

\- No lose, tal vez tu frente también tuvo que ver. Siempre ha sido de gustos raros-

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un rara?- gruño

\- Siempre has sido rara Sakura. Empezando por tu gusto en chicos-soltó con burla

\- Pues a ti te gusta lo raro porque te juntas con nosotros- Sasuke sonrió de lado

\- Lose, desde que conocí a Naruto lo sospeche -Los ojos negros la miraron profundamente- contigo lo confirme.

\- Mi gusto en chicos no es malo-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa por el repentino cambio en sus ojos, odiaba cuando la miraba así, sentía que terminaría engulléndose entre ese negro tan profundo. Sasuke parpadeo y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el frente

\- No, es realmente malo.

\- No eres malo Sasuke.

\- Lo soy para ti Sakura. Esa siempre ha sido la cuestión, la raíz de todos nuestros problemas, tú no eres buena para mí y yo no soy bueno para ti. Así de sencillo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

\- Buena pregunta- Se recargo sobre el asiento posando ambos brazos en el respaldo. Sakura sintió el calor de su mano derecha junto a su cuello- Eres mi amiga, lo creas o no, ustedes son mis amigos. Pero me iré y tú tienes que dejar de amarme. No sé qué viste en mí, jamás te he dado motivos para quererme. Sakura…honestamente yo no estoy interesado en….

\- Aquí tienes Dattebayo- Y ahí estaba Naruto estampando una botella de agua frente a ella. Salvándola otra vez. Se restregó los ojos rápidamente y apresuro el agua en su garganta calmando el nudo de dolor que quería explotarle por los ojos. El ardor del Vodka era un simple cosquilleo contra la quemazón que sentía su alma en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke ponerla tan mal en cuestión de segundos con tan pocas palabras?

\- Gracias Naruto- Sus manos temblaban. Necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía que pensar fríamente e idear otra estrategia, con Sasuke viéndola tan dominantemente solo se sentía como un patético conejito asustadizo- ¿bailamos? ¿Me acompañas?

Naruto frunció el ceño pero después lo relajo y tendió una mano hacia ella- Te ayudo a salir de ahí Dattebayo-Sakura sonrió. Naruto podía ser idiota, torpe e incluso inmaduro pero no era estúpido. Siempre supo leer sus sentimientos. A cada paso el ya iba por dos delante de ella.

La chica se levantó, pero al estar su lugar pegado contra la pared tuvo irremediable te que pasar frente a Sasuke. Contoneo su caderas de lado y paro el culo hacia él. Sus intenciones fueron según ellas más que claras cuando sus piernas desnudas rozaron lentamente las rodillas de sus vaqueros. No dejaría que Sasuke acabara aquella frase, antes, lucharía por todo hasta el final. Incluso sabiendo que destrozaría su corazón en el trayecto.

Dejo que Naruto se apodera de su cintura y camino con el hasta la pista de baile que la zona Vip ofrecía. Era amplia no tanto como la de la entrada pero lo suficiente como para perderse entre el gentío. La música le ofrecía varias posibilidades con tipo de movimientos que desea realizar. Naruto comenzó a balancearse y ella pego su trasero sobre su pelvis, flexiono un poco sus rodillas y balanceo sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, obviamente sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse ante el tercer roce. Sakura ladeo el rostro viendo los ojos de Naruto abiertos de par en par visiblemente pálido.

\- Por favor- Susurro en su mejilla derecha- Sé que es incómodo bailar así conmigo pero necesito hacer esto.

Naruto cerró los ojos, suspiro y la zorruna sonrisa apareció cuando los orbes azul eléctrico se volvieron hacia ella.

-Estar incomodo es lo de menos Sakura-chan ¿Sabes?- Su mano derecha se posó en sus caderas, de un tirón vivió a pegar sus nalgas contra su pelvis- soy un chico, lo hare, pero no me culpes si no soy el único que se entusiasma con esta forma de bailar.- Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo y después volvieron al rostro rojo de Sakura- Hare lo que pueda, lo juro. ¿Es por Sasuke cierto?

La peligrosa un tanto soqueando asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien, entonces hagámoslo tan excitante que tendrá oportunidad de ignorarnos- Su pelvis arremetió contra ella lentamente- No voltees a verlo se dará cuenta de tus intensiones si lo haces. Además, tenemos suerte, por una extraña razón está bebiendo mucho.

\- ¿Y eso nos ayuda?

\- ¡No tienes idea! Digamos que Sasuke no es completamente él estando lucido. Pero ebrio...-solto una carcajada- Conoceras al verdadero Sasuke hoy sakura. Créeme dentro de él no hay ningún chico antipático y sin sentimientos .Incluso es ocurrente y eso es decir mucho.

\- Entiendo - susurro Sakura siguiendo sus movimientos. El rubio la había tomado de las caderas y las dirigía de manera que se restregaran contra sus vaqueros. Si en realidad fuera otro tipo de chica y tuviera otros interese sobre él, pensaría en lo bien que se sentía ese paquete de atrás, pero Sakura tenía más pena e incomodidad que otro tipo de cosa. – En realidad, mi idea era más que nada para levantar los ánimos

\- Uff- bufo Naruto- Eres mala Sakura-chan, mala e ingenua. Creo que lograras más que eso, lo malo es que no solo será el Teme. En definitiva, hoy me cansare de patear traseros dattebayo

\- Vamos no estoy tan buena, no soy exactamente un diosa como las chicas de por aquí- Su cuerpo seguía contoneándose a la par que él.

\- Eres mejor que eso. No se ven chicas como tú por aquí ese es el problema. Ya sabes- Su otra mano apretó la cintura de la chica- Con cabello exótico, ojos de ángel y culo de infarto, tus tetas… bueno a mí me gustan si sirve de consuelo.- dijo Naruto con tono burlesco

\- Idiota- respondió Sakura- Mejor cierra el pico y sigue moviéndote. Eres bueno ¿Lo haces a menudo?

\- ¿En verdad quieres que te responda eso?- alzo ambas cejas

\- Huggg- dijo Sakura con repulsión- Pervertido- el chico estallo en carcajadas

\- ¿Pervertido? Si logras tu plan con el Teme. Meses después, cuando los invite por Navidad a mi casa y los descubra follando como conejos en mi baño te diré quien es la pervertida- Naruto se quedó en silencio y analizo sus palabras abriendo la boca de golpe- ¡Espera!…¡Mierda!… eso significa que el Teme te pervertirá…maldición tanto trabajo para nada, al final un estúpido estará entre tus piernas menuda suerte.

\- Naruto…Sakura empezó a crujir los puños- ¡Eres un tonto!

Justo cuando planeaba estrellar su puño contra su cara una chica muy guapa de cabello rubio platino se plantó junto a ellos con ambos brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas. Sakura bajo el brazo y volteo a verla, al mismo tiempo, Naruto se estremecía de pies a cabeza, rogando a quien sea que estuviera arriba que no ocurriera lo que él creía que estaba a punto de suceder.

\- ¿Quién es esta Naru-chan?- dijo Sion barriendo a Sakura con ojos celosos

\- ¿Naru-chan?- se burló Sakura por lo bajo

\- Créeme suena mejor cuando lo gime, eso lo compensa- susurro el chico de vuelta

Shion refunfuño visiblemente molesta de ser ignorada, Naruto hizo una mueca en señal de rendición- Es Sakura, mi amiga. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia Shion

\- Lo es si se está metiendo con lo mío- Parecía que de momento a otro se tiraría sobre la peligrosa. La forma de sus manos al incrustarse en aquel short cortísimo rojo, la zapatilla negra golpeando el piso nerviosamente y el enfado casi respirable que despedían sus enormes ojos grises. Sakura se alejó del rubio, en verdad no deseaba problemas con una chica celosa.

\- ¿Tuyo? mi pene es parte de mi cuerpo Shion y créeme que una follada fue lo único que obtuviste de mi esa noche. Olvida esa idea y tal vez me anime a repetir contigo.

-¡Naruto!- lo reprendió Sakura- Esa no es forma de hablarle a las chicas

-Tsk, ¡Ella se lo busco!, no me gusto como te hablo dattebayo

-Es comprensible- Se dirigió a shion- Soy amiga de Naruto, desde la infancia y de verdad lo considero un hermano no malinterpretes

-¿Así? Pues parecía que estaba punto de follarte querida. Su bailecito no estaba para nada decente en mi opinión- Shion gruño lo último. Sakura sabía que si no tenía cuidado aquella hermosa chica se le lanzaría directo a la yugular.

-¿De verdad? valla entonces Naruto si es tan bueno como dijo

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy magnifico dattebayo!

-Como sea, lo mejor será que me valla- Sakura empujo a Naruto unos pasos cerca de Shion- Te lo dejo, cuídalo bien- Le giño el ojo y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellos.

-¡He Sakura-chan! ¿adónde vas dattebayo?, ese…-La peligrosa volteo solo para ver los labios de Shion atrapando los del rubio en un salvaje beso, al cual Naruto no se resistió después de unos segundos. Sakura rolo los ojos algo divertida y se encamino hacia su mesa, tenía que ir al baño pero no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, además esperaba que Sasuke la acompañará, ir sola no era una idea tan gratificante estando en ese lugar.

Pero desistió apenas movió los ojos en dirección a su destino. El ácido quemo su estómago y subió por toda su garganta sin dejarla respirar. Un ardor se extendió por todo su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle ante la intensidad del dolor. Quería moverse y evitar aquello que sus ojos miraban, sin embargo sus piernas parecían querer lo contrario porque seguían instaladas ahí esperando tal vez que su parte racional volviera a tomar control de su cuerpo y no fueran sus sentimientos los que la controlasen.

Sasuke acaricio la pierna de aquella chica rubia subida en su regazo, la falda se elevó hasta más de medio muslo y esa sonrisa tan excitante que siempre volvía loca a Sakura apareció en el rostro del pelinegro cuando tomo su barbilla y estampo sus propios lobios sobre los de ella. La chica enrollo ambos brazos tras la nuca de él y Sasuke la apretó contra si por su trasero. En uno momento de ese indecoroso beso los ojos del chico chocaron con los jade de Sakura y la indiferencia tan cruda que le ofreció en ellos fue lo suficiente para que esta vez su cerebro tomara el mando de la situación.

Giro sobre sus pies y huyo lo más lejos que sus altos tacones rojos se lo permitían. Era consciente de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y del hipeo constante que acribillaba a su pecho, pero no le importaba, solo necesitaba un lugar para calmarse y hacer que el incesante temblor en sus manos terminase. Levanto la cabeza solo para inspeccionar a su alrededor, se sintió extremamente aliviada cuando diviso el letrero de servicios a unos palmos de ella.

Pero se detuvo de golpe a unos cuantos metros de entrar. Justo saliendo del servicio de chicos Utakata la diviso, no se veía tan mal como Sakura esperaba. Tenía el labio partido, una ceja cortada y algo de hinchazón en la mejilla izquierda. Por el tiempo que tardo Naruto esperaba verlo en tremendas condiciones, pero parecía estar bien salvo los golpes en su rostro y la camisa azul sucia. Se mordió el labio, tendría al menos que disculparse antes de ir a calmar su dolor a uno de los cubículos vacíos del servicio. Además de que no quería mostrarle lo afectada que se encontraba, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

-Sakura- dijo algo receloso y mirando a ambos lados por si aparecía el estúpido rubio que se había tirado sobre el

-Tranquilo no está por aqui-contesto- Y por eso último en verdad que lo siento. Naruto es muy sobreprotector, espero me disculpes

Utakata sonrió, no feliz, sino más bien como una persona que puede sacar provecho de un situación- ¿Es tu novio?

-No el…

-Entonces te disculpare- Sakura sonrió- Pero quiero un beso a cambio

En nada lo tuvo frente a ella, tomándola de la nuca y acercándola contra sus labios. Sakura no pensó, la lógica fue lo último a lo que le tomo importancia antes de lanzar sus labios inexpertos contra él. Lo que bramaba en su pecho era un intenso deseo y dolor, deseos de olvidar a Sasuke y dolor por la imposibilidad de tener su amor. Por primera vez quería sentirse deseada, necesitada por alguien y ser correspondida.

Utakata recibió el primer beso de Sakura con satisfacción. A su gusto era una niñata que no sabía besar, justo como lo espero. Era torpe e inexperta, cuando undio su lengua en su dulce boquita apenas si pudo seguirle el ritmo. Por supuesto él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Ya casi podía ver la fama que se haría en el colegio al decirles a todos que la perfecta mojigata Sakura Haruno fue suya. Si, el primero en acostarse con aquella caliente mujer que los malditos de Uchiha y Uzumaki protegían como desgraciados.

La tomo por las nalgas y sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba pero no por eso se separaba de sus labios. La parte decisiva de su plan fue cuando la arrastro hacia el baño de chicos, Sakura se revolvió entre sus brazos inquieta pero él no la dejo huir y la apretó más contra sí. Se separó unos minutos de los labios rojos de ella y se volvió hacia los tipos que estaban hi.

-¡Fuera!- ordeno sacando la tarjeta roja de los jeans y mostrándola a los tres individuos. El resultado fue inmediato, el trio se largó tan rápido como terminaron de subirse la bragueta.

Sakura dio un gritito cuando fue nuevamente tomada por las nalgas después de que Utakata aseguró la puerta del servicio. Sintió las manos del chico estrujar su trasero sin pisca de delicadeza, gimió con algo de dolor esperando que con esa advertencia el chico la soltara, pero resulto todo lo contrario Utakata subió su vestido hasta la cintura y golpeo sus nalgas con rudeza. La piel le ardió un horror. su boca lamia su cuello mientras le hablabla.

-Tienes un culo espectacular ¿te lo han dicho?- mordió sus hombros- Quiero ver mi pene hundiéndose en el preciosa.

-Utakata yo…- Sakura comenzó a asustarse, quizás había sido mala idea tratar de borrar a Sasuke de aquella manera. No se sentí cómoda y las caricias que el chico le estaba propinando comenzaban a ser dolorosas. Ella no sabía cómo era el sexo realmente pero si conocía que ambas partes debían de disfrutarlo mutuamente y ella estaba lejos de sentir aquello placentero.

\- Vamos preciosa- ronroneo en su oído- Sé que puedes, demuéstrale tonto de Sasuke Uchiha que no eres una estúpida mojigata que solo vive para él.- Sakura se paralizo- Sí. Lose, ¿Te gusta verdad? pero por las tías que él siempre se tira al parecer no siente lo mismo por ti. Vamos Haruno, olvídalo y disfruta la vida con un tío de verdad. El jamas te va a amar, nunca ¿Entiendes? no eres nada para él. Ni siquiera su amiga, porque si lo fueras no te lastimaría como siempre lo hace, con su frialdad, con su indiferencia, con su lastima….

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas entre los labios de Sakura. Ella lo beso atrayéndolo de la nuca mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Algo en aquellas palabras tan verdaderas que por años se había negado a pensar activaron su cerebro con el suficiente rencor como para aceptar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Utakata sonrió victorioso, se separó de sus labios y de un jalón le bajo el vestido por el pecho. Sus manos se movieron contra el sostén liberando sus pechos en el acto, tomo uno succionándolo fuertemente, sacando un grito de dolor por parte de la peligrosa. Pronto se aburrió de su pequeña contextura y los dejo para enfocarse en lo que más deseaba. La volteo caminado con ella hacia los lavabos y apoyándola después sobre estos.

Sakura tembló de miedo cuando sintió una mano recorrer sus piernas caminando directamente hacia su entrepierna. Gimió de horror, su primera vez seria en un baño sucio y maloliente, por las caricias tan bruscas estaba segura que le dolería una mierda. Apretó los puños fuertemente cuando Utakata golpeo su miembro erecto tras los pantalones contra sus nalgas

-Siente eso, así me pones preciosa, mi pene entre tus piernas eso es lo que más deseo- El corazón se salió de su pecho cuando escucho el sonido de la bragueta bajarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que los dedos de él corrieran la cinta de la tanga para terminar con aquella pesadilla que ella misma había ocasionada y que, de alguna manera servía para apaciguar su rencor contra Sasuke.

Pero esto, jamás llego.

La puerta se abrió derribando el seguro que de nada sirvió contra la fuerza brutal que emplearon para abrirla.

-¡Maldita sea!-

El gruñido de Sasuke le retorció las tripas.

* * *

 _Lunes 02/11/15, 12:27_

 _Hola. Primero, una disculpa por subir este capítulo tannn tarde. Sere sinceras chicas, tardo en actualizar. Pero aun así no pienso abandonar la historia así que les pido paciencia y espero que puedan seguir leyéndola aun con mis enormes retrasos._

 _Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y cualquier duda no dude que será respondida. Agradezco a todos los comentarios y a todas las personas que pusieron en favoritos y en alerta la historia. Me gusta que comenten porque así me doy una idea si les va gustando o no la historia, pienso que la relación entre lectores y escritores es muy importante en el desarrollo de un fanfic._

 _ **Natyqg:** Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias_

 _ **Mr-Sunrise:** jajajaja si pobre huevo, creo que hare un one shot de eso jajajaja_

 _ **Yomii20** : jajajaja si, casi mato a Naruto pero todos sabemos que el Jamás morirá Dattebayo. Kakashi saldrá más adelante te lo prometo, de hecho sale mucho más que Iruka._

 _Por cierto el nombre de El loop me lo dio una amiga, al parecer pertenece a un libro, no se el nombre pero de todos modos le doy los créditos a la autora. Adiós y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_

 _HM_


End file.
